


Monocromo

by SomeCoffee (Marlene_On_The_Wall)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Homophobic Language, It's like one word but better safe than sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_On_The_Wall/pseuds/SomeCoffee
Summary: Il rosso è un colore ricorrente nella vita di Squalo, ma farebbe volentieri a meno di certe associazioni. XS. Mini one-shot collegata con "Le avventure poco acquatiche" (sequel è una parola grossa).





	Monocromo

Squalo si sveglia nel cuore della notte e ricorda _rosso_.  
  
Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e immagini di non sa quante ore prima gli passano nella mente.  
Prima un pugno dritto in faccia, di cui non ricorda assolutamente la ragione, e la vista che per l'impatto gli si riempie di rosso.  
Poi uno schizzo di sangue, sa che è suo, che macchia il pavimento. Quello che non sa è se è dal naso, dal labbro spaccato oppure da tutti e due, ma in termini di dolore poco importa.  
In seguito una mano che lo afferra per i capelli e, approfittando del suo stordimento momentaneo, lo trascina per qualche metro e lo scaraventa su un letto. Drappi di stoffa rossi di un baldacchino sopra di sé, poi gli occhi rossi di Xanxus.  
  
Squalo apre gli occhi. Attorno a sé è buio, salvo per della luce artificiale che filtra dalla finestra. Sente una presenza sdraiata dietro di sé, si volta e vede il Boss, ancora addormentato. Si rigira e torna a dormire.  
  
Squalo si sveglia di nuovo, ma questa volta con una ginocchiata tra le costole.  
  
“Svegliati, pezzente”  
  
“Mmmnrgh”  
  
“Tu stamattina hai del lavoro da fare. Muovi il culo.”  
  
Squalo apre gli occhi e solleva la faccia dal cuscino. Vede che ha su una federa rossa. Girando lo sguardo scopre che le lenzuola hanno lo stesso colore. Non l'aveva notato, prima di addormentarsi, anche perché, da un certo punto in poi, registrare il colore delle cose era passato in secondo piano.  
Altra ginocchiata tra le costole.  
  
“Ahia, cazzo, ho capito, sono sveglio!”   
  
Squalo solleva il busto dal materasso, tenendo il peso sulla mano sinistra e stropicciandosi la faccia con la destra.  
  
“Che ore sono?”  
  
“Guarda l’orologio e non rompere, feccia.”  
  
Squalo butta un occhio alla pendola dall'altra parte della stanza, segna le sei e un quarto. Pessima cosa, lui ha una partenza per una missione fissata per neanche un'ora dopo.  
Borbotta un “Che palle” e ributta la faccia nel cuscino, stringendolo a sé.  
  
“Forse non mi sono spiegato bene, rifiuto...” Xanxus gli si avvicina con fare minaccioso, ma si limita ad afferrargli una ciocca di capelli e a strattonarli un pochino, senza troppa convinzione e in un modo che per Squalo, abituato a ben altro, è solo un poco fastidioso; dopotutto sono le sei e un quarto anche per il boss dei Varia e le ginocchiate di prima gli hanno portato via buona parte della sua razione mattutina di cattiveria. Dopo un caffè magari sarà in grado di fare meglio.  
  
Squalo si siede sul bordo del materasso e fa per scendere, quando Xanxus, che non gli ha mai lasciato i capelli, tira abbastanza forte da far finire lo spadaccino nuovamente sul letto, col collo dolorante per lo strattone.  
  
Squalo esprime il suo disappunto con un “voooooi!” piuttosto altisonante.  
  
“Taci, cretino, che svegli tutta la villa” gli dice Xanxus, mollandogli un pugno sulla spalla.  
  
“ANCORA? Hai intenzione di mettermi K.O. prima della missione? No dillo, se vuoi attraverso l'autostrada a piedi e con gli occhi bendati, ti risparmio il disturbo.”  
  
“I casi sono due: o abbassi la voce spontaneamente e stop, o ci penso io e ti faccio usare quella bocca per qualcosa di più produttivo.”  
  
Cade il silenzio.  
  
“Hai solo capito cosa conviene fare o stai prendendo in considerazione la seconda ipotesi?”  
  
Squalo lo guarda malissimo. Il fatto che il Boss, sotto sotto, abbia pure ragione non migliora certo le cose.  
  
Xanxus per contro lo guarda divertito “E' inutile che fai quella faccia, guarda che ti conosco, troia che non sei altro.”  
  
“Devo andare a sistemare l'equipaggiamento” risponde “ieri sera, chissà come mai, non ho fatto a tempo.”  
  
“Tsk, non dirlo come se ti fosse dispiaciuto” si stiracchia un po' prima di aggiungere “Sarà la volta buona che non perdi tempo mettendo in ordine per grandezza e colore armi, trasmittenti e mutande prima di ficcarle in borsa.”  
  
“Non metto la mia roba in ordine _per colore_!”  
  
“...”  
  
“Senti, non guardarmi così, saranno affari miei su come preparo le mie cose!”  
  
“Mettere le cose in ordine di grandezza è da finocchi” afferma Xanxus.  
  
_‘Come se sbattersi per tutta la notte il proprio secondo in comando non lo fosse’_ pensa Squalo, ma intelligentemente sceglie di non dare voce a questa sua riflessione, a giovamento della sua integrità fisica.  
  
Invece scende dal letto e comincia a recuperare i vestiti sparsi per la stanza: i pantaloni sul pavimento, la maglietta su una sedia, un calzino dietro al termosifone, l'altro sul lampadario, le mutande incastrate sotto la porta; come ci siano finite lì non lo sa, spera solo che nessuno, passando per il corridoio, le abbia viste sporgere all'esterno. Preoccupazione inutile la sua, visto che _chiunque_ nella villa sa che non passa certo le nottate nella stanza del Boss per lavorare. Non sempre almeno. Quasi mai, diciamo.  
  
Mentre continua a cercare e a raccogliere pezzi ( _‘Come diavolo ci è arrivato lo stivale destro in testa a questa statua?’_ ), mette a fuoco meglio alcuni dettagli della stanza: un quadro che non aveva mai visto prima appeso alla parete, le pistole una infilata in un vaso, una appoggiata al comodino e le lenzuola di seta rossa.  
Le aveva già notate prima, ma solo ora è abbastanza sveglio per stupirsene.  
  
“Ehi Xanxus.”  
  
“Che vuoi?” mugugna lui, che nel frattempo è tornato a sdraiarsi, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio. Squalo non può fare a meno di sogghignare _“Vedi_ che hai sonno pure tu, bastardo?”  
  
“Lenzuola rosse? Da quando in qua ti lasci andare a certe sciccherie?”  
  
“Ah, queste” risponde il Boss con tono assonnato ma anche divertito “volevo fare un esperimento.”  
  
“Se per caso su un tessuto già rosso il sangue si nota di meno?” e dicendo questo si ricorda anche che probabilmente si dovrà dare una bella lavata alla faccia, per togliere possibili croste da labbro e naso.  
  
“No.” Xanxus si mette a sedere “Vieni qui.” e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi.  
  
Il tono non è quello da comando imperativo, ma il gesto con la mano e quel mezzo sorriso un po' furbo, parecchio bastardo che Xanxus gli rivolge lasciano a Squalo poca scelta: tutto quello che il Boss dice è sempre un ordine, indipendentemente da come lo formula, ma se anche così non fosse a quello sguardo non saprebbe comunque dire di no.  
Ovviamente mai dirà a voce alta una cosa del genere, gli spuntassero le branchie e una coda da tacchino.  
  
Squalo appoggia su una sedia quel che ha recuperato in giro per la stanza e torna sul letto.  
Appena è a portata, Xanxus lo afferra per un braccio e tirandolo lo fa sdraiare senza troppe cerimonie. Squalo lo guarda dal basso con aria offesa e sta per ricominciare a protestare quando il Boss lo anticipa dicendo “Non stai male col rosso, feccia” e distrattamente gli sposta alcune ciocche di capelli come a sparpagliarle ancora di più sulle lenzuola. Lo fa per rendere la sua “opera” migliore ed è probabile che non abbia la più pallida idea di quanto sia strano, per Squalo, essere oggetto di attenzioni da parte sua che non siano dettate né dalla violenza né dalla cruda sessualità.  
  
L'eccezionalità dell'evento dura una decina di secondi scarsi, poi Xanxus riapre bocca “E ora muovi il culo” e ributta lo spadaccino giù dal letto con una pedata.  
  
“VOOOOI!”  
  
“Non ti lamentare e vai a prepararti, non vieni pagato per perdere tempo.”  
  
Squalo mugugna ancora qualcosa, ma nel mentre comincia a vestirsi.  
  
“Toglimi una curiosità, però.”  
  
“Spara.”  
  
“Com'è che ti è venuta quest'idea di... me e il rosso?”  
  
Un ghigno compare sulla faccia di Xanxus “Oh, non credo che tu lo voglia sapere.”  
  
Squalo, che sperava di sentirsi dire qualcosa del tipo 'vedendoti rientrare sporco di sangue da capo a piedi dopo una missione', vedendo l'espressione del Boss si mette subito all'erta.  
  
“E invece io credo proprio di volerlo sapere”  
  
“Ok feccia. Vai alla scrivania, c'è una busta da lettere nel primo cassetto, prendila e guarda cosa c'è dentro.”  
  
Squalo, un po' perplesso, fa come gli è stato detto. Sta cominciando a chiedersi cosa possa c'entrare quella busta quando vede che contiene una fotografia; la tira fuori e per poco non gli cade di mano: lì, ritratto in tutto il suo imbarazzante fulgore, nudo e dentro una tinozza, c'è sé stesso medesimo, immerso in un liquido non meglio definito dal colore rossastro.  
  
“Avevate usato anche del vino, giusto? Ricordo un certo qual odore di cantinaccia.”  
  
Squalo sta per mettersi a inveire, ma non sa bene contro chi: Xanxus o il piccolo, lurido, bastardo infame che non ha rispettato l'affare?  
Nell'indecisione è lì a bocca aperta senza che esca alcun suono, tra lo stupito e l'incavolato.  
  
“Sai, forse con la tua misera mazzetta non sei riuscito a comprare proprio _tutte tutte_ le foto incriminate.”  
  
Un solo grido risuona nella villa dei Varia:  
  
“MAMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!”  
  
Oh, qual delicata sveglia per i suoi abitanti.  
  



End file.
